Sebastiano Di Ravello
Sebastiano Di Ravello () was President of Medici in 2015, succeeding President Dante and preceding Rosa Manuela. Biography Sebastiano Di Ravello was born on the island of Medici in the Mediterranean Sea and was known to be a psychopath. While having a psychiatric evaluation, he killed the psychiatrist after they disagreed on morality, allowing him to enter officer training without being stopped due to his mental illness. In 2015, President Dante of Medici was faced with an uprising in the southern islands, and after Dante was assassinated, Di Ravello declared martial law on election day. This allowed for him to become the new head of state of Medici, and Di Ravello had plans of world domination. He constructed several military bases, including large Central Command fortresses and other installations, and he used the availability of Bavarium to build near-invincible tanks and his own Bavarium-powered helicopter. Di Ravello used a cult of personality to keep himself in power, with the Di Ravello Militia (DRM) being formed to enforce his laws in various settlements in the country. He faced uprisings from people loyal to exiled populist leader Rosa Manuela and the Medician man Mario Frigo, and Central Intelligence Agency agent Rico Rodriguez was later sent to the island by Tom Sheldon to oust Di Ravello. The United States turned a blind eye to his atrocities, even though he became the most dangerous man in the world when he developed Bavarium missiles. Di Ravello used the military for reprisals against civilians and in attacks on the rebels, who were in great difficulty until Rodriguez arrived. Rodriguez assisted in liberating several provinces from Di Ravello, and although Di Ravello nearly destroyed the rebellion in an offensive against numerous rebel-held settlements, Rodriguez destroyed his Bavarium missile that he launched and later stole a Bavarium-coated tank. Rodriguez set up his base in a cave in the southwestern islands with Dimah al-Masri, Mario Frigo, and two smugglers, and from there he helped to liberate island settlements. Di Ravello's statues were blown up and his billboards shot apart, while his loudspeakers and projectors were destroyed to end his propaganda speeches. The "police" stations were taken over from the DRM by the rebels, and Di Ravello's Central Command fortresses and military installations were later taken after much destruction. He used a kidnapped British celebrity to narrate his news network, the only legal news network in Medici, and he covered up several bases' destructions by saying that they would be on purpose, with some excuses including that the announcement had been up at the DRM station, that a water park was being constructed in place of the base, that there was a gas leak, that an infection broke out, that the Ministry of Beautification was working on a site, or that an archaeologist found ruins underneath a base. However, it became clear that these were simply cover-ups, and the rebellion's voice Alessia constantly updated the people on the liberation of towns and cities. Category:Medician presidesnts Category:Medician generals Category:Medicians Category:Generals Category:Presidents Category:Catholics Category:2015 deaths Category:Killed